Universo Alterno
by Garret Edwards
Summary: 1-El Alpha y el Omega 2-La entrada a NERV 3-Shinji no es el único 4-Gendoh lo sabía 5-Shinji se da cuenta 6-Asuka trae una sorpresa 7-19no Ángel 8-Perdida de Esperanza 9-Berserk Eva01 10-Conclusiones
1. El Alpha y el Omega

La decisión de Shinji había sido que los humanos fueran uno para no hacerse daño entre si, pero algo sucedió mal y la decisión de Shinji no se llevo a cabo, todo lo contrario. Se despertó y vio que estaba en el Apartamento de Misato, su mente estaba casi en blanco, no recordaba nada por el momento, no recordaba nada de los Ángeles, nada de NERV, nada de nada. Salió de la habitación a la cual estaba confinado para buscar a Misato, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, poco a poco fue recordando todo, y todo tenían una imagen tan nítida que sería imposible olvidarla, se veía a él piloteando algo que sus recuerdos llamaban Eva, se veía luchando contra Ángeles, se veía junto a Rei, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko y su padre Gendoh, se veía en su última batalla contra el 18vo Ángel, poco a poco lo recordaba todo. Fue a buscar su ID Card para lograr acceso a NERV, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, era como si el ni existiera y fuera parte de un sueño que ha tenido, como si sus amigos, si los Evas, si todo, hubiese sido un sueño, era extremadamente raro, pero era posible, claro que era posible, sí había tantos tipos de Ángeles quizá alguno le había hecho esto, él no lo sabía con claridad, pero se daba cuento de que algo andaba mal. De pronto alguien abre la puerta del Departamento, es Misato, entonces Shinji sale corriendo en su búsqueda, pero Misato le empieza a pegar, diciéndole que no conoce a nadie llamado Shinji, y obligándolo a salir de allí. Luego de varios minutos de pelea logra calmarla, y le cuenta la situación. De pronto, se fija en el Calendario de la Heladera, la Fecha marcaba el día exacto en el que él se había convertido en el Piloto del Eva01, ese era el principio del fin. 


	2. La entrada a NERV

Misato accede a llevarle a NERV, pero sólo con la condición de no volverle a ver nunca más en su vida. Shinji sabiendo que esa no sería la última vez que se encontraría con Misato, accede. Al ingresar a NERV pide hablar con Gendoh Ikari, su padre, luego de varios minutos de discutir si era seguro dejar entrar a un externo a NERV, lo permiten. Al entrar en la oficina de Gendoh, este no muestra el más minimo interés en lo que Shinji ha venido a decirle. Luego, llama a Seguridad para que retiren a Shinji de la habitación. Shinji no podía creer la reacción de su padre, pero en realidad esa reacción era bastante usual en Gendoh. Shinji sabía cuando atacarían todos los Ángeles, si todas las fechas mantenían sus cronologías aunque él no estuviese piloteando el Eva01, entonces Shinji corría con una ventaja sobre su padre, eso creía él, todo era diferente de la primera vez que luchó en contra de los Ángeles, todo había cambiado. Ser uno para no dañarse, ¿no era eso lo que él había pedido?... 


	3. Shinji no es el único

Por todo lo sucedido, Shinji estaba comenzando a tener cambios en su actitud, ya no era tan pesimista como antes, aunque siempre una gota de escepticismo queda, pero ahora era más frío, y muchos de sus sentimientos parecían haberse desvanecido. Una noche decidió ir en busca del Eva01, por mucho que en el pasado él hubiese odiado luchar en contra de los Ángeles, algo dentro suyo lo incitaba a tomar esa decisión, algo que parecía no ser natural. Él estaba completamente seguro que podría re-programar al Eva01 para que estuviera bajo sus ordenes, ya que en ese Eva reposaba el alma de su madre, Yui Ikari, ¿y quién mejor para ayudarle qué su madre?. Esa noche fue al Apartamento de Misato para robarle su ID Card y lograr acceso a NERV, todo estaba saliendo exactamente como él lo había planeado. Al entrar en la recamara dónde contenían los Evas oye unas voces, unas voces que minuto a minuto se vuelve más cercanas, eran las voces de Rei y Asuka, al encontrarse con Shinji, ellas le dijeron algo que lo dejo boquiabierto, le dijeron que ellas recordaban lo sucedido, las batallas contra los Ángeles, todo. Ya era el 2do día desde que Shinji Ikari, en otro Universo, se había convertido en el Piloto del Eva01. 


	4. Gendoh lo sabía

Mientras Rei y Asuka le hablaban a Shinji, el tiempo parecía resumirse en una charla, una charla que aunque tuviera una base, parecía vacía, era como permanecer viendo un Monet, sin saber lo que es, pero igualmente quedarse viéndole, contemplándole, viendo la belleza que detenta. Igualmente, los minutos parecían horas interminables, hasta que de la nada se oyen ruidos de pisadas, las pisadas características de Gendoh Ikari, pero junto a la sombra de Gendoh había otra, una sombra que aunque su contextura fuese totalmente visible, era casi imposible descifrar quién era, era algo indescriptible. Gendoh, enojado, comienza a gritar, diciéndoles que se alejen de los Evangelions, pero ni Shinji, ni Asuka, ni Rei le hacen caso, se quedan allí, mirando la sombra que viene caminando junto a Gendoh. También pensaban como Gendoh había averiguado que ellos permanecían allí, sí Rei y Asuka habían hablado con Ritsuko para que no sonarán las alarmas, de pronto se empieza a notar el color rubio del cabello de la persona que acompaña a Gendoh, esa persona era Ritsuko, Ritsuko los había traicionado. Gendoh llamó nuevamente a Seguridad, y sacaron a Rei, Asuka y a Shinji inmediatamente. Al parecer todo se había terminado por esa noche, y ya en otro Universo, Shinji estaba pasando su 2da Noche, oyendo canciones en sus Walkmans, aunque Shinji no gustará de esa vida en el pasado, ya comenzaba a añorarla. 


End file.
